1. Field
Embodiments may relates to a mobile terminal for controlling an application execution screen and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
Terminals may be classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as' well as changes and improvements in structural components.
A terminal can execute one function corresponding to one input, and when a same input is continuously received, the terminal may dynamically execute a function corresponding thereto.
However, to execute two or more different functions, the terminal may need to receive two or more different inputs. More particularly, when a user intends to search for desired information through a display of a small terminal, the user may need to repeat a plurality of scrolling operations and input operations for magnifying or reducing the screen.